Akuma no Yoi
by Taki-Tan
Summary: (OC based story) Oni Carson, a being with a magic curse, is a reserve agent under the affiliation of DWMA. After choosing to accept an assignment from his friend and partner James to become the bodyguard of a Witch named Yin Flina, he soon finds out that the job leads him to something much more deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Just saying that I changed it. A lot.)_**

It was early in the morning before the sun had risen into the sky when James Carson was notified about a situation. Using a magical portal, he immediately arrived at the entrance of Manhattan's Central Park. He made his way walking on the stone path with only the sounds of his footsteps accompanying him to his destination.

When he reached the circle of where the stone cherry fountain was located, he asked, "This is it?"

At the circle, a group of men and women in dark clothing and shades were assembled around the fountain. Some were kneeling down and others were standing, but most of their eyes were focused towards a section of the group that were surrounding an edge of the fountain.

"Yes. This is it." One of the men in black answered.

James turned to look at the person who spoke, "Alright then, tell me what I was called here for."

The man nodded once and spoke, "It was before midnight when a local resident noticed something strange here. They went to check it out and found this."

James was given a katana that was broken into two parts. "Okay… Now tell me, where's the body?"

"Yes." The man turned away and walked with James following behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

**_Morning, Few Days After, Death City_**

A young-looking man was quietly sitting in his home desk writing on documents that had a symbol of a skull in solid black on the top left of each section. After a while, he dropped his pen and flipped through the stacks of papers before he fell back onto his chair, sighing in satisfaction.

His black bangs fell upon his face as his red eyes temporarily looked toward the pure white ceiling. He sat back up afterwards, stubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray and pulled out a new one from his shirt pocket. He lit it and placed it into his mouth, letting the smoke drift out the double-hung window.

Just then, his front door was heard knocking. He stood up from his seat to open the door but after he opened it, a red-haired female wearing a black and red school uniform jumped forward and met lips with him.

"Hey…! Don't kiss me so suddenly while I still have my cigarette in my…" The man moved his hand to his mouth to only find that the cigarette was not there. His eyes wandered slightly in confusion which then turned to the girl who apparently had it in her hands.

"You're still smoking…?" She said while holding her nose shut with a hand, "I thought I told you to stop."

"It's not going to kill me Vianna. You should already know that." The man told her.

"Of course. But that doesn't mean that it can't hurt others." She replied. Vianna slightly repelled her head from the cigarette and pressed the end on the side of the door frame. "There, Now this won't get in the way again." She said smiling to herself, "Now Oni, how about you walk with me to school? You've been stuck doing work for James for a few days again that I couldn't even see you during my free time."

Oni cocked his head his head to the side as he responded, "Really? The work was tiring, but time went by quick for me. However, isn't it an hour too early to be heading out to the academy?"

"What, it is?" Vianna looked at the clock and then yelled out loudly, "Ah! It is!" She fell into a squatting position and grumbled about her carelessness.

Watching her, Oni chuckled in amusement.

"What…!? Are you making fun of me now…!?" She yelled.

Oni sensed her rising anger, but kept a smile as he went down to his knees and returned a kiss to her lips.

Silence finally filled the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Bye Oni! Remember to pick me up after school! So don't get in any trouble while I'm away!" Vianna said from atop the stairs of Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Oni stood at the bottom waving back. When Vianna disappeared behind the academy doors, Oni turned away and took out a phone from his pocket. He turned on the phone's power and saw a number of missed calls at the corner of the screen. Not checking to see who it was, he placed the phone back into his pocket and walked away from the academy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oni made his way through the city streets until he stopped in front of a small, rundown café. The top of the building held a wooden signboard that was etched with words saying, _"Velvet Flower". _The red curtains covered the windows, but another, smaller sign at the entrance said _"Open"._ He grabbed the door handle and walked inside and opened up to an interior of tidy wooden floors, walls embroidered with leaf patterns, and the area lined with Victorian styled furniture.

As he stood at the door, a voice from behind the counter spoke, "Oh, Oni! I haven't seen you in a while."

Oni turned to the voice and found a man in his mid-twenties in a black and white waiter's uniform and replied, "Yes it has Kazuto."

"Ey, only my wife deserves to speak my full name like that. Just call me Kaz. You know that." Kaz said.

"I've lived long enough to let me use your full name." Oni replied as he went inside and took a seat at the counter.

"Of course you've lived longer than most of us, but that doesn't mean you get a privilege."

"Whatever you say Kaz."

"Yeah, yeah… So what do you want?" Kaz asked.

"Just give me a coffee. Black."

Kaz nodded and turned away to fill the order. After a moment, Kaz asked another question, "How are you holding Oni? Has anything happened to you lately?"

"Nothing much." Oni replied, "Just the same old, working with James."

"I see. Are the murders still going on? The last time I heard about it, it was getting pretty nasty."

Oni faced his eyes downward and he answered, "Yes. I received a call about another case while I was walking my girlfriend to the academy."

As Kaz placed the mug filled with coffee in front of Oni, he asked, "Isn't your girlfriend a meister? You should make sure she's being taken care of since they do tend to go out a lot on missions."

"I've already warned her about them plenty of times. I can only hope and pray that she just doesn't end up as one of the victims." Oni said taking a sip of his drink afterwards.

"Good. However, although you are taking measures of bringing safety to others, make sure you take care of yourself as well. Even with that body of yours, you're still physically a human."

"Yes, I know." After taking a couple more sips, he looked at his watch to check the time. He stood up from his seat sighing and told Kaz as he turned away, "I've got watch duty today. Sorry I couldn't finish the drink."

"It's alright." Kaz said smiling, "But seriously, make sure you take care of yourself. Your work may seem easy, but it isn't."

"I get it already Kaz. I'll see you again whenever I want a nice cup of coffee in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kaz gestured with one of his hands a shooing motion as he walked into a back room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

James stood idly inside a pure gray autopsy room. Beside him, sitting on a chair, was a young, gray-haired man in a ragged, stitched white lab coat with long black clothing underneath. Out of the two, both of them had their attention focused to a corpse that laid on top of a gurney.

"Before the sunrise of August 14, the corpse of DWMA's three-star meister Herald Laurance was found at the stone cherry fountain of Manhattan's Central Park. The soul remained untouched when found and the weapon was found to have no soul. All known marks noted on the corpse were multiple cuts located around the whole body, a leg that was bent the opposite way, and wide open eyes." James reported.

"Oh, so you already know the body's identity?" The man asked.

"His ID was located in his clothing and his face was already well known around the conscripts." James replied.

"Well then, let tell you more." The man said, "The murder of the man was very recent to the day of his discovery. I can estimate the time of his death to be around two hours? So maybe around one or two AM when his heart stopped? Because when I started checking the corpse on the same day, there was no signs of rigor mortis. The wounds were still fresh and the muscles had vital reactions all over."

"So you're telling me that he was killed and left for dead? How about the wounds made by the weapon? Is there any clue regarding that?" James questioned.

"First off, he probably was not left for dead. It is a possibility he died of hemorrhage, but there was a wound that went straight into the heart. Since the wound to the heart aligned with one of the wounds located on his back, it seemed a thrust of a blade was the killing blow."

"Okay, what about the other ones?"

"This is the more disturbing part. Each single cut made on the body was made with the intention to immobilize and weaken the body. Out of every cut, half of them were severed tendons."

James wrapped his fingers around his chin and went into thought. After a moment, he asked, "So the killer is actually just a person who's advanced enough to kill a three-star meister with a regular weapon?"

"It could possibly be a person who is a meister. Probably one who doesn't need a demon weapon to kill another. It's really rare now a days to find a person who can match up to three-stars unless they are meisters themselves, demon weapons or kishins."

"I see… Is that all you have?" James asked.

The man stood up to twist his chair around and sat back down responding, "That's what I can get for now. By the way, I've been wondering. How are you going to track the killer down? There's no prints on the katana nor have there been any sorts of hard evidence about them. You guys are chasing something while blind folded."

"We honestly don't know. The best agents on this case can't find anything useful to track the killer down. We've even used magic to see if it can help, but nothing comes up."

"Maybe you guys just aren't using the correct resources." The man said.

James frowned at him, "You aren't trying to suggest we do something we aren't supposed to do are you?"

"I mean, it couldn't be bad right? All you guys have to do is convince Lord Death that you can keep one on a leash. Don't we already have one under the-"

"Don't." James interrupted.

Not taking it personally, Arther tried to speak again, "Don't be afraid to try the unconventional. Even if it is a little crazy. Sometimes risks have to be taken in order to get results."

"Even if we do, what is the point if we don't have someone to hold them down?" James asked.

Arther smiled at his question, "Don't we have Oni?"

James could not retort his words. Instead of furthering to disagree, he went back into thinking. "Possibly."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hours Later_**

Oni casually strolled around the market area where one long, stone pathway was filled with people gathering around food and grocery stands. After following the same route and pattern for a few times, he said to himself, "Maybe I shouldn't have chosen an easy job… There's actually nothing fun about easy jobs..."

Suddenly, Oni stopped in his tracks. Within that moment, time slowed, the world went gray, and the void fell silent.

He turned his head behind him and noticed something different from the rest. Beyond the normality of what most humans looked like, he saw a woman with golden-colored irises and dark purple hair.

Her eyes were facing away from him, but as soon as he blinked, they turned towards him. When that happened, Oni narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

Just as he turned his body around, the world reverted back to color, time became normal, and the sounds returned. However, the woman was seen quickly turning away as well and leaving his view.

"What…? Hey…!" He yelled out in surprise before chasing after her.

He did his best to break through the mass of people which surrounded.

"…Shit!" Right as he looked to catch a glimpse of the female, he accidentally ran into someone. After making a quick apology, he moved to the side and continued his chase.

Every time he made his way through the walls of people, only small sightings of the female moving further and further was seen. With the distance increasing, Oni surged is way forward to catch up.

Just then, the woman made a sharp left turn into an alley.

After finally breaking through the crowd, he made the same turn into the alley. Making twists and turns into the clusters of buildings, the pathway grew dark as he reached a dead end. There, the woman stood blocked by three towering walls at her front and sides.

"Who the hell are you?" Oni asked the woman.

The woman turned to face him, the dim light of her cold, gazing eyes in the darkness looking into his. Silence was her answer as she revealed a sheathed, curved blade to her side.

The woman's sword was moved in front of her in a vertical position and then she slowly drew her blade out.

"Tch…" Oni closed his hand, caused it to become surrounded in darkness and summoned a long, pure black dagger.

Soon as both were armed, the woman made the first move. Moving side to side in a cat-like motion, she came forward with a diagonal swing to his chest. Oni jumped backwards, dodging the attack, but the succession of the previous strike came before he was able to land on his feet.

Using the momentum, she closed distance and rotated her body in a complete circle, swinging her curved blade in a backhand motion.

Oni clenched his teeth as he rose his dagger upwards and clashed with the blade that came down.

Now in a dead lock of blades, Oni placed his weight forward in order to push her back. Unexpected to him, the woman quickly overpowered him and threw him back. Oni staggered backwards and again before he was able to regain any sort of composure, the female struck once more.

This time, she charged straightforward with a thrust.

In order to avoid the next attack, he purposefully ducked down. When he did, the edge of her blade clipped the side of his cheek. After, he stepped to the side and moved past her to raise the distance between them.

The woman turned around to face Oni, but instead was met with two flying black knives. She easily deflected them which dissipated into nothing when they hit the ground.

When she looked at Oni, he was now holding black knives between each of his fingers on his free hand. While breathing slightly harder than normal, he smiled at her and said, "Come on. I'm not going to hold back on this fight."

The woman stood there expressionlessly for a moment. As she took a step forward, one of Oni's knives appeared in front of her feet within a second.

"Come on." Oni said again, this time tauntingly, "I won't be missing the next one."

The woman looked at him again. At last, she closed her eyes and sheathed her blade. Finally, she turned her back towards him and then ran away.

"What…?" Oni questioned himself. He then realized that he switched places with her, allowing an escape route. "Shit." He cursed as his black weapons vanished into nothingness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oni walked out of the alley way when his phone rang in his pocket. He took it out to see who it was and answered, "What is it?"

"_You're late Oni! Where are you!?"_ A female's voice yelled from the other side of the call.

Oni was unfazed from the loud voice, "Ah, Vianna. I'm very sorry. I'm nowhere near the school at the moment. I can come get you right now if you need it."

"_Yes! Please do!_" Vianna answered.

"Alright. I'll head to the park. Go wait there."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"There you are!" Vianna yelled aloud from the swings. She stood up and ran through the empty park to Oni who was at the entrance. She threw herself into his arms and they held each other in a passionate hug.

When she looked up to see his face, she drew in breath in shock. "What happened Oni? Why are you cut on your cheek?"

"It's nothing. Really. I just got into a little street scuffle for work, that's all," He told her. He raised his hand to cover his cheek, but abruptly had it pushed down to his side by Vianna.

She then placed her own hand to the cut and spoke worryingly, "You have to be careful. You always know that I worry for you if you get hurt in anyway. Please don't try to get in any dangerous trouble."

"I get it Vianna. Everything is fine. It's just a scratch." Oni said.

"No it's not as fine as you think. You say that to me every time you get into trouble. Next thing you know, something worse happens."

Oni kept a calm smile and placed his hands on her shoulders, "That's all part of the job of being an agent of DWMA. A reserve one to say the least, but the job will cause me to get hurt. You can't be over protective of me. It will happen as long as I'm partners with James. Plus, I don't think you should be saying things like this since you are a student of DWMA who has to get herself into dangerous situations too."

"Well… I… Guess not." She said backing down from furthering the argument, "I just don't want to lose you. I have my sister with me, but you are a special part of my life as well Oni. I'd be heart-broken to not have you in my life after all we've been through."

"You are thinking too much. Just trust me on the things I do. I know it's hard to see me get into some trouble, but you already know that I'm not one to die so easily." After his last sentence, Oni wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright…" Vianna said, falling silent in his grasp.

Unfortunately the moment lasted only for so long as Oni's phone rang again.

Quickly apologizing to Vianna and gently separating himself from her, he answered his phone, "Something you need James?"

_"Yes I do. It's not immediate, but it is mandatory. Meet me tomorrow morning at our usual." _James told him from the other side of the call.

"Got it." Oni responded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Next Day, Morning_**

_Oni POV_

It was another day where I came back to my most visited place, Velvet Flower Café. This time however, I had a reason coming here other than getting a nice cup of coffee.

I entered through the front door, but I saw barely anyone inside. Though it was sometimes normal to not have any customer right in the morning, something about it felt a little off. I then walked towards the counter to a young employee who seemed to be the only one here. With the slightly off atmosphere, I spoke to him casually, "Is today a slower day than usual?"

He didn't answer.

His silence caused me to stay quiet as well. It was an awkward feeling as I usually remembered him to be very responsive when asked a question. As a matter of fact, his unresponsiveness made me slightly curious.

I waved a hand in front of his face, but without reaction. He stood there motionlessly like a statue as I continued to observe for more strangeness. Then, I noticed something about his eyes. It looked to be like as if he was in a daze or trance.

"Hypnotized…?" I asked myself.

While I continued to scan for any signs of the employee's responsiveness, I suddenly felt another presence behind me. It was a presence I'd never thought to have felt again for a long time. It was one that was covered with the ambiance of overwhelming darkness and evil. One that made me hesitate for a second to whether I should have turned or not. I was not scared to what was awaiting behind me, however I was aware that looking toward whoever was behind could prove to be a mistake.

I relaxed myself as much as possible and decided to rotate my body towards the presence only to find something I didn't expect.

Beside the window, a beautiful woman sat alone at a table. Her silky jet black hair loosely fell down to her hips, her bangs covered the left eye which also dropped down to her chest, and heavenly white irises which shined colorfully when the light of the sun touched her face. Even her smooth-looking, pale skin and figure was perfect enough that almost any man would desire her as a woman.

Her attire consisted a lace top under a bolero jacket with a lace petticoat that is torn on the edges for design. A belt was attached around her waist, however there was two more black belts that crossed around her left arm.

Despite her beauty, I felt nothing from her. When I turned around, the feelings of darkness and evil dissipated.

But even so, her being able to go unnoticed made me cautious. Leaving the still man at the counter, my next talk would be with the woman.

Although the feelings of the darkness vanished, reluctance still had me in its grip. I walked steadily to her direction and sat down on the seat in front of her.

As her as well, no reaction to my actions. Though, she seemed to be more alive than the employee. She was looking towards the outside, but when I looked to the direction her eyes was facing, there was nothing special to see other than the buildings and towers in the distance. All I could guess was that she was blanking out.

"How did you get inside without me noticing?" I asked.

No response.

"May I ask who you are? I haven't seen you before in these parts nor ever. Are you a new resident of Death city?" I asked more.

Again no response.

I shook off the annoyance of the unresponsiveness and quietly inhaled through my nose. Exhaling through my mouth and relaxing myself, I asked another time, "Can you respond?"

Finally, she blinked once and turned to me. All of a sudden, I frowned when we locked eyes. I looked into her eyes to find that they felt dead, cold, and emotionless.

It was a little out of place to see someone like that out of all places.

I noticed my expression and erased it from my face, replacing it with a stoic one. I then looked to her again and spoke, "Can you tell me who you are?"

There was a silence between us for a moment before she quietly answered in a plain, yet gentle voice, "Yin."

"Yin?" I said in question. Her tone felt weird for me, but I didn't let it get to my head. I continued asking, "Can you tell me why you are here?"

"I was told to come here." Yin responded.

"By whom?"

"Lord Death."

I thought to myself for a moment. I tried to connect anything that would relate to her answer and found a connection in my head. "Were you told to meet someone?"

"I was told to meet two people by the names of Oni and James." She told me.

"Well, I'm Oni. James should still be coming. You must be the reason why James told me to come to this place."

"I don't know what to say about that." Just like that, her eyes shifted back out to the window. And once more, silence.

Just then, the front door opened behind me. I turned around from my chair and saw James in his usual white suit.

"Yo." I said waving a hand.

James looked at me when he heard my voice and walked over to us, sitting in the seat next to me. He quickly took a glance at Yin and then looked to me, "I believe you guys introduced each other?"

"Yes we did. I'm guessing you're going to tell me why she's here." I responded.

"Yes. If you excuse me, I'll get immediately to the business."

"Go ahead."

"Alright." James said, "The reason I brought you here Oni is because I'm going to give you an important role of my investigation of the murders. Yin is a witch who is allied with us. She is a special factor needed to catch the killer. What I want you to do is be her body guard as she investigates with the agents."

I was immediately caught by surprise. A witch here? No wonder why I felt disturbed when I noticed her presence. However, I couldn't hold my curiosity, "Why do we have a witch helping us? Aren't they people we don't usually work with?"

"Because since we don't know how to find the killer with the resources we have, we are resorting to unconventional methods. But don't worry. She's not part of any witch circles. She's a complete lone witch."

"I see." I said looking to Yin who was in her own world, "So I'll be accompanying her with you guys during investigations?"

"Yes, but most of the time you'll be following her during her solos. Since she uses magic to track people down, a method we don't use much, so she'll move faster if she goes alone. It's just that she's a valuable person, so we need someone to always be with her when she does go out."

I went silent to think about it. It was an opportunity to do more than my regular routine. After staying silent for a few more seconds, I replied, "I can take the job."

"I knew you would do it." James said smiling, "She's all yours now. Now that my business is done here, I'll be leaving. I'll call you again when we need you." He then stood up and walked away with the smile still on his face.

When the front door closed, Yin stood up from her seat and began to walk out as well. As she did, she said to me, "I'll see you at home."

"Okay then…" I responded by instinct. When I realized it, I said to myself, "Wait, what…?"

As the front door closed once again, I turned to look at the still man.

The still man juked backwards stumbling for a moment. When he recovered, he shook his head and looked as if he awoke from a nap. He then saw me and his eyes flew wide open as he said with a happy tone, "Oh, hey Oni! What brings you here this time?"

"What…?" I said again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have rewritten the first 3 chapters and shortened them to 2. I suggest you re-read them as the event plots have been changed. **

**Other than that, I still hope whoever reads this continues to read this story. :P**

Oni was sitting inside his living room facing a woman who sat on the sofa in front of him.

The silence lingered while the woman continued to have her eyes looking out of Oni's window, not making a single move.

"Yin, is there a reason why you are just staring outside?" Oni asked her.

"…" There was no response.

After a moment of getting no answer, Oni fell back to his seat and sighed, "Do you want something? If you are looking outside so much, you probably have something you want outside yes?"

"…" Again, no response.

"Is your answer 'nothing' then?" He asked this time with slight temper.

Eventually, the door to his kitchen opened revealing Vianna who had a water-marked apron around her waist. "Is she still not answering Oni?"

"She isn't." He said.

Vianna took off the apron and placed it on a nearby chair. She then clapped her hands together and sat down next to Oni, "Maybe you are trying too much in forcing her to talk? I always see you asking questions to her, but she never answers."

"I'm just trying to figure out what she is. It's been days since she began to live with me. All that she's been doing since is just this." Oni told her while he continued to stare at Yin.

"Well, how about we figure out what she reacts to? There's a chance that she only responds to certain types of words or phrases." Vianna suggested.

Oni turned his head to Vianna in curiosity and said, "You might just be on to something. What do you think she responds to?"

"Do you remember the last time she responded to you?" Vianna asked.

"The only time was at the café. Though most of the conversation I was asking her if she could do something…" Oni scratched his head in thought and suddenly looked to Vianna when he figured it out, "I think she responds to things like orders or questions that ask her to do something."

"How about you try it out then?" Vianna said as both of their heads turned to Yin who was apparently still looking out the window.

Oni watched Yin for a few seconds and then began to speak to her, "Can you tell me what you want to do?"

From those words, Yin finally turned to look at Oni. "There's nothing I need at the moment." She said.

Both Vianna and Oni smiled in accomplishment. Then, Oni asked again, "Can you tell me if why you are continuously looking out of the window?"

"Over there." Yin pointed out the window as the other two looked to see what it was.

"There's nothing over there Yin." Vianna said in confusion.

"She's watching us." Yin told them both.

Oni raised an eyebrow from her words. He stood up from his seat and went closer to the window. Facing his eyes to the direction she was pointing, he suddenly began to frown. "Vianna, Yin, I want you two to stay inside this house and do not leave until I tell you to."

"What…? Oni, what is the problem?" Vianna asked.

"Just don't leave my home. That is an order." He said fiercely.

At that time, Vianna went quiet and nodded. "I understand."

Quickly, Oni opened his window and jumped out to a nearby roof top.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

With his breathing steady and strong, Oni dashed from roof to roof. A long, black dagger was held in his right hand as four smaller ones were held in between his left fingers. Anticipation in his eyes flared as his body rose in speed knowing what he would find at his destination.

At last, his body slowly went to a stop on top of a towering building. At one edge was him while the other was the woman he so was endearingly was waiting for.

With excitement in his voice, he yelled in the strong winds of the sky, "Let's fight! We never got a chance to finish what we started!"

The woman with purple hair and golden irises turned around to Oni with her fine, curved blade already drawn from the sheath that was held in her right hand.

Now in the natural light, she was seen wearing a gray half shirt under a black coat buttoned only at the top. Also, her lower body consisted of gray shorts, thigh high black stockings and black shoes.

She stood observing Oni and did not make a move.

Not being able to withstand temptation and his impatience, Oni struck first. With a quick flick of his wrist, four flying black knives came speeding to the woman.

However, the woman did not move from the spot. When the knives was almost upon contact, a gigantic wind blew, changing the course of the blades to go past her.

"The hell…!?" Oni yelled in shock.

In that moment, the woman dashed forward in break-neck speed seeming as if she teleported to him. She rose her blade from under and swung upwards.

Oni caught in his opening, he shifted his body to the side. Unfortunately, her blade cut through his shirt and to his shoulder before he was able to move out of the way. Away of danger for now, he ran to create distance between from his opponent, but as he turned to look at her position, she already appeared in front of him.

She held her blade to her side and with a crescent-like motion, swung sideways to his legs.

Oni tried to dodge the next attack by jumping backwards, but as soon as he did another gust of wind pushed against his momentum. The speed of his jump slowed, allowing the woman's blade to have direct contact with his right thigh. When he finally landed a small distance away from her, he staggered slightly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yin was still sitting down in the same seat while Vianna stood at the window.

"Can you tell me if you think Oni is going to be alright?" Vianna asked.

Yin watched her in momentary silence before she answered simply, "No."

Vianna turned to Yin in worry, "What do you mean no? Can you tell me why?"

"She's too powerful for someone like him. She isn't something that can be faced through physical power alone."

"Who's she? Is he fighting someone he shouldn't be fighting?"

"She is not someone. She is something. The someone is here. Not there."

"What are you saying…?" Vianna said in slightly higher tone.

Immediately, Yin stood up from her seat and looked towards the front door.

Vianna swiftly looked at the direction Yin faced and within moments, a blade was seen cutting through the front door in an X-pattern. The door fell apart into four pieces and behind the door was the golden irises.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Again with another opening, the woman came charging forward. Every strike of her blade was a cut into Oni's body every time he tried to avoid the next succession. His other shoulder, his other thigh, behind his knees, on his ankles, under his arms, and his wrists were cut with each upcoming attack. Each time she struck, there was barely any chance for him to counter.

In due time, Oni fell onto his knees in the middle of the roof covered in blood. His clothes were shredded and bloodied cuts were located all over his body. His face showed weakness and exhaustion as his weapons vanished from his hands.

The woman remained unscathed and her face or body showed no signs of any loss of stamina. The edge of her blade was in front of his neck with a single drip of Oni's blood laying at the point.

Anger and frustration resided in his eyes, but silence was his answer as he knelt in defeat.

Just as the woman rose her sword, shards of ice came down from the sky. She reacted swiftly, cutting away the shards before they touched her.

Out of nowhere, men and women in combat vests came surrounding the roof in all directions.

James came afterwards and appeared next to Oni. James stared down the woman and pointed a finger at her yelling, "Arrest her!"

Following the orders, some of the men and woman transformed into weapons and placed themselves into their meister's hands. The meisters then charged the gold-eyed woman down with their weapons prepared to subdue or kill.

The woman closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. When the meisters reached a certain closeness, she dropped onto one knee and stabbed her blade into the floor. Immediately, her blade shined and white flower petals poured out from the metal at an extreme rate. The petals wrapped into the gusts, hindering the sights of the meisters.

Yet, she wasn't finished.

Within the windy shroud of the petals, the screams and yelps of pain and death rose into the air.

James couldn't see anything within the shroud except Oni who was next to him, barely conscious on his knees. As the screams grew louder, he quickly dropped onto his own knees and placed a hand onto the ground. When he did, a thick dome of transparent ice grew around them.

Soon, the white petals changed into the colors of red. The petals splattered their liquid colors onto the transparent ice, splashing like rain droplets during a storm. All of a sudden in the now red petal gust, a male human's head rolled in front of James on the other side of the dome.

He grimaced at the sight of the head. The eyes were rolled back and the mouth was ripped by the blade from side to side, extending the mouth line to a disgusting length.

Then, James saw the feet of a woman in front of him.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Each time she got closer rose James's malice towards the woman.

When her face was seen a foot behind the decapitated head, she reached out a hand, touching the bloodied ice dome. A cold gaze between James and the woman commenced between the two.

Behind that wall, James silently opened his lips, _"I'll kill you."_

The woman read the words from his lips and removed her blood ridden hand from the dome and walked off.

When she vanished into the gust, the petals subsided and fell gently onto the rooftop. Bodies of DWMA meisters laid in mutilated limbs and weapons were broken to pieces.

Once the ice dome evaporated, James stood up and took out his phone, "Contact Lord Death. We have a problem on our hands."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_?_**

_So… So it's a promise. A promise between the two of us._

_…If… If the world ever comes to an end…_

_Will you… Will you… Will yo-_

**_Oni POV_**

_Darkness. A place so dark. I run in a dark eternal abyss in this desolate place. Silence is all I hear._

_But no… I can hear something. It is not from another source, but from me. _

_My breathing. My gasping. My pain._

_There is no one here. Is there anyone here?_

_No one is here. I am the only one._

_It is only me in this darkness. Only me. Living here. With nothing._

_But it can't be. It can't be._

_I run in this darkness. However I do not run because I can. I run because something approaches me._

_I run._

_Run._

_Run._

_It follows behind me in this infinite darkness. Something which I never knew existed. If it catches me, I will die. "It" is waiting to kill me._

_No one can bear it's fangs at "It". Not as it chases you in darkness._

_It kills. Kills using the same power I hold. _

_It kills all that see him._

_However…_

_If I was able to make this body of mine darkness…_

XOXOXOX

My eyes opened as my body jumped upwards into a sitting position. I found my whole body wrapped in white bandages that were slightly soaked in red on different areas of my body.

What was it? Red that can only show on the bandages. Yes, blood. My blood was in these bandages. The fight was what got me these injuries.

Momentarily getting away from my thoughts, I scanned the area. The room I was in was small and pure white with only a window, table, two chairs, and a bed which I was sitting on.

Suddenly, I looked to the front door when I heard a knock.

"I can see you are doing fine." James said as he came inside.

"Yeah, I guess." I said lazily falling back down onto the bed after figuring out it was only him.

"You know that someone is worried right?"

I looked at the ceiling and breathed deeply, "She probably is. She's right about me getting injured a lot you know?"

James took a chair from the table and placed it down facing the opposite to me. He then sat down on the chair, placed his arms on the back of it and then told me, "It's good that you still worry about her despite your careless actions. But instead of talking further trifles, I got some news that you have to hear."

I raised an eyebrow at his words and sat back up. "What is it?"

"The injuries you received matched up to the killings, revealing that the woman you fought was the suspect of my investigations. Your actions brought out a threat that we thought we would never be able to find. However, before we identified the killer, we heard that someone, you, was fighting on the rooftops. Unfortunate for us, we jumped in blindly and now have over twenty deaths of DWMA agents on our hands." He explained.

It was an outrageous number in my eyes. With shame now filling me, I lowered my head. "Was she that powerful?"

"She was. We thought that it would simply be someone abnormal. However, we didn't expect it to be someone that powerful. She used some sort of magic or ability that was able to blind everyone so she could pick each one of us off one by one. I was lucky enough to not be the first target. Because of that, I was able to shield you and me from danger." He explained.

"Well, what I can say right now is thank you." I said quietly.

"If that's what you can only say, then I don't accept it. Right now, those deaths don't mean anything. Your carelessness gave us something, but we lost another that's more valuable."

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

James stood back up and placed his hands into his pockets, "While you carelessly left Yin and Vianna, Vianna was gravely injured and Yin was taken away by someone who works for the gold-eyed woman."

"What…!?" I yelled in shock, "Where's Vianna!?"

As I tried to force myself out of the bed, James placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back down, "Hold your horses man. Let your wounds recover before you get up. Give it a few more minutes. Vianna is in the E.R. She's getting major surgery." He told me.

I soon afterwards felt exhausted when I calmed myself. "How about Yin? I know I worry more about Vianna more than about my job, but the woman is more of a priority for you yes? Do we have a clue of where she is?" I asked.

"Yes we do. Although you disappointingly failed and succeeded your mission within the first few days, I'm going to give you another chance since to redeem yourself. If you succeed, I'll make sure you get to keep this job. And I know you don't like to leave things you didn't finish."

"I'll do it." I said immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**I actually had time to do another chapter in a few days. **

**But does it seem like there's too much of something or too little of something? **

**I'm kinda getting that feeling but don't know where to place it. :P**

XOXOXXO

**_Night, Hours Later_**

Both James and Oni stood at the front of the archway of Hook Cemetery.

Behind them was a large group of black combat-vested soldiers waiting to do battle with their weapons.

Within that group, six of them were different from the rest. Three of them were males, dressed in white double button blazers and khaki pants. The other three were females who also wore white blazers, but with skirts or shorts instead. With serious expressions on all of the six faces, they already held her partners in their hands, ready for the upcoming battle.

One of the white-clothed men who held a basket-hilted sword walked towards James and told him, "We should hurry and make a move before she gets away. If she does make an escape before you make a move, we'll take over command."

As the man walked away, Oni sympathetically reached over to James and whispered, "Did my mistakes really put you in a position like this…? I'm sorry James for this trouble."

"Save your apologies after the incident Oni." James said smiling to him, "We were sent a group of three star meisters who are part of the Spartoi. They even brought elite soldiers with them. We and the remaining common soldiers are now their backups. So don't worry, we still got a shot at her. Just with better chances. You are recovered now right?"

Oni smiled back and answered, "Yeah. My powers always keeps me in shape."

"It still doesn't cease to amaze." James said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A golden-eyed figure dashes through the night at great speeds as shadows chase it from behind.

Two of the shadows dashed forward and clashed with the gold-eye. A gleam of light shined between them and two shadows immediately dropped to the ground.

With every turn the gold-eyed shadow made, the others followed. The shadows slowly crept closer like predators waiting for the correct time to kill.

The instant more shadows got close, flashes of light and the sound of metal was flew into the air. It was clashings so fast that the naked eye of a human could not perceive the movements of the darkness.

Streaks of white quickly comes at the gold-eye. Arcing from almost every direction, it swings with it's own white, sending the others in all different ways.

Just as the arcs were deflected, more and more instantly appeared.

And with more and more swings from the golden-eyed, it sends them flying all away once again.

Suddenly, the shadows began to grow in number around the gold-eyed.

After numerous clashes within the shadows, they all finally stopped at the center of the cemetery.

The center of the eerie land was a large opening. And with the gold-eyed in the middle, the shadows blocking every direction for escape.

The instant they stopped, the long, sharp curved metal appeared beside the golden-eyed. Then, it lowered its body as it stabbed the metal into the ground. The metal glistened bright in the moonlight while white petals from it exploded into the sky.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Moments Before**_

"We got her." One of the white clothed men said, "She's used the ability."

Another of the men nodded and then told the others, "Alright. When it wears off, we move in."

Everyone excluding James and Oni nodded in return.

"They really do get things done." James commented.

"I'm just waiting for the moment I can lay my hands on her." Oni said.

"Patience Oni." James commanded him.

After the white-clothed man with the basket-hilt sword notified the others, another white-clothed man gestured the others to move out.

"Looks like they already have taken command." Oni said to James.

"Obviously." James responded in slight annoyance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The golden-eyed shadow was now basked in moonlight. White flower petals covered the cemetery in every direction. Her long purple hair which waved at the ends shimmered in the night. She rose to her feet, pulling her blade from the ground and stood there silently observing her surroundings. She knew that everyone escaped her ability before she even activated it.

The basket-hilt swordsman came from in between the wall of soldiers and stood in front of the woman with his group behind him.

He stared at her with murderous eyes and a wild grin, speaking to her, "So we have you now woman. You killed plenty, now it is time DWMA suppresses you permanently."

The gold-eyed woman stood there silent towards the swordsman.

"So you're just going to be quiet? Then I'll just kill you. Unlike these people, I'm far much stronger. I've already taken 98 kishin eggs and with the murderous soul you contain, you might just be the 99th one!" The boasting swordsman raised his blade and pointed it to the woman, "I'll handle this alone."

One of the woman in white came to him and asked, "Are you sure you can handle it? We'd have a better chance if we work together."

"No need." He replied, "I'm going to end these killings with my own hands." He then took a stance and dashed towards the gold-eyed woman.

Oni and James who were outside the surrounding of soldiers observed as the fight unfolded. Oni took a step forward, but was held back with an arm from James.

"We should keep a safe distance. We don't know what the woman is capable of after she uses her ability. If we don't know what she can do, we can't make a move that will be advantageous to us." James told Oni.

He then gestured his troops to back off as he moved Oni away from the fight.

"Fine." Oni muttered as he retreated.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Golden-Eyed Woman POV_**

A trace of light comes flying directly towards me as I effortlessly move to the side to dodge it.

Within an eye blink, he quickly switches his footing to twist his body.

A backhanded swing from him next.

I didn't have the time to create more space. Instead, I moved my sword to my side in an angle and guarded.

His swing made contact with my weapon. Since I had it in an angle, his blade slid down mine and to my sword guard.

However, just as I was about to parry the blade, I was attacked by him with a shoulder tackle.

I quickly separated from him before he could touch me, causing him to roll from his momentum and drop into a fighting stance on one knee.

An unpredictable, yet aggressive fighter who can easily recover and move in before their opponent can make the next move. It was a strong method of fighting I utilized in mine. Usually it was one I never face from an opponent. Usually.

This time, I sheathed my weapon and sank my body. With my side facing him, I held the handle of my sword with one hand and the sheath with the other.

"Are you going to do the Iai sword style? You're not going to win like that." He taunted, "So bring it then. If you don't come at me, I'll come at you."

I readied my blade. In that moment, I launched forward, a twirling gust of wind following behind.

"Hah!" The man yells.

As I got close, I was met with a speeding thrust of his blade.

I lifted my sheathed blade into the air and deflected the attack. Just as I was about to make my next move, he closes the distance and doesn't allow me enough space to draw out my blade.

A flurry of attacks charged at me with no sense of stopping. I kept my sheathed weapon close to me, blocking and dodging each hit that came.

Each time the blade made contact with my scabbard, it cut deeper and deeper into it.

His attacks were fast. So fast that blurring afterimages could be seen in the moonlight. Each strike slowly pushes me back one step at a time. If I didn't continue to defend, one swing could finish me.

However…

It wasn't impossible to counter.

I caught his blade which aimed to my neck with a crevice he made in my scabbard and slid my weapon downward to his arm.

Just as my weapon smacked against the basket-hilt, he quickly withdrew from my range.

When he widened distance, he closed it again with swifter attacks. This time I was able to draw my blade. Each time I drew, my sword clashed with his. Our swords constantly deflected each other every time they made contact.

He was not leaving an opening nor was I. But that wasn't what I was really focused on. Every time he attacked, they increased in speed and power.

I underestimated the man. Someone who could keep up with me in a sword fight was very rare.

As I continued to parry, his raging strikes continued to flow in. What would seem to be one slash to the naked eye was actually now three. More and more power pours into each strike, trying to overwhelm me each time.

They were fast, but not to the point where I couldn't read.

With the man keeping distance to stay away from my attacks or keeping too close for me to do so, I couldn't do anything for now except further the dead lock.

Suddenly, the next clash of blades caused him to stagger. Noticing that, I go in, but he feints, lowering his body and charges toward me with a heavy shoulder tackle.

It was an attack I couldn't simply dodge with the momentum I had.

The tackle struck me in the stomach and forced me to stumble back onto my knees. As I looked up, three streaks of light came at me: Forehead, neck and chest.

The strikes too fast to the naked eye were however blocked as I swung upwards in an arc, deflecting all three.

I back off to re-position and once again we jump back into the dead lock.

Again with each strike his speed increases. With each strike I make, I increase to match his speed.

But this time, I was the one closing the distance.

Each time he backed one step, I advanced in two. Every two, I do four. Every three, I do six. Countless blows have already been thrown, but neither of us shows any signs of weakening.

The distance instantly widens one he figured my approach. Probably to recover, a large distance was made.

"You still do not fall." The man mutters in irritation, "Who the fuck are you? I've never seen someone who can match up to me in a one on one fight."

I remain silent to his question.

"Oh…?"

The man's arm moves. He falls into a stance different from before. The tip of his blade points to the ground and his eyes stares into mine.

"If that's how you want it to be, I'll just finish it here." He tells me.

From the look in his eyes, he was preparing something. Maybe the one final move he hid up his sleeve.

I shift my eyes around to find that the soldiers surrounding me were retreating from the area. The only comrades he had in sight was his white clothed ones, but even they distanced themselves from us.

If he was to make a move to finish me off, I would probably have to finish him now. He was a strong opponent, however he was in the way of my goal. I wouldn't let a man like him stop me.

I firmed my grip on my blade and took stance. A power filled my heart and body. A power which society calls forbidden. One which no one dares to want to believe exists. One that even the most knowledgeable wishes to not seek.

The air freezes. Not one of metaphor, it was literal.

The only ones breathing was the man in front of me and myself.

If he strikes first, there is a chance he will fall first. If I do, I will. The only choice is to time the next move. The main question was, when will he move?

This was an inescapable event of life and death. Moving a finger could foretell the slightest mistake to defeat.

Out of nowhere, the air blows once again as he yells aloud with the top of his lungs, "SOUL RESONANCE! VORPAL HALLOWS!"

Gigantic violet flames spewed out from his blade, scorching the ground and flower petals around him. He raised it high above his head and launched at me like a bullet, leaving a trail of scorched earth as he came.

That, was the first time I smiled in a while. That was my chance.

The flames just only licked my face when darkness shrouded me.

Unfortunately, he could not stop. It was his big, final move that was made to kill his opponent in one blow. As he reached me and struck his blade downward, he found only shadow on the receiving end.

On the other hand, I was already walking past him by the time of his final strike.

I won.

The shadow dispersed in front of him as I stood right behind the man with my back towards him. I held the blade in my hand dripped in his blood.

I stood there quietly listening.

Waiting.

Waiting.

His silence was the stillness of his dying heart.

At last, I heard the sound of his weapon and partner shattering into fragments.

I then heard the man turn his body and stuggled towards me, trying with all of his might to curse, reaching out a hand so that he could also grasp me with his weak hands.

I could not see his expression from this position, but when I heard a thud and the black, scorched dust and petals float under me when I looked down,

he was dead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Everyone watched as the swordsman in white fall limp and onto his knees.

The golden-eyed woman faced away from the dead man, brandishing her blade to the side, splattering his blood onto the ground.

James grimaced at the sight. Two souls floated above the center of the cemetery. The dead man's, and his shattered partner that was in pieces.

"She can destroy weapons…!?" the enraged Oni cursed. He stepped forward, but was held back by James.

"Stop it Oni! This is something much more bigger for-"

James was interrupted when one of the other men in white ordered out fiercely, "Kill her now! She is a threat to DWMA! All forces move in!"

From the shadows, the soldiers reappeared bolting fast to the golden-eyed girl in the center.

"Do not move in! I repeat do not move in! It is only suicide!" James yelled to counter the other man's order. Despite that, no one, even his own troops, did not listen to him.

Soldiers proceeded with the man's orders and rushed her down.

Before any of them could reach the woman, she raised her weapon horizontally in front and black gusts of wind burst upwards around her.

"Don't hesitate! Get her!" The man in white ordered.

One soldier was in range and attacked with his spear in a sideways arc.

As the tip of the spear came close to the woman, she closed in, swinging her blade the opposite direction to intercept. Her blade easily cut through the spear as if it was a thin branch and then ran through the man, splitting his shoulder from his body.

Two more rush her with swords, but she ducks in between them and in an instant, decapitates both of them in two.

Then, one of the women in white came running towards the golden-eyed. With demonic red gauntlets, she springs forward shooting her arm to the gold-eye's face.

The golden-eye quickly cocks her head to the side to avoid the punch.

The woman in white quickly follows up with a wider swing from the left, however was cleanly evaded once again.

The golden-eyed slid forward to point-blank range and landed a knee to her stomach. In succession to the attack, she dashed backwards and launched back towards the woman in white with a swing of her blade.

Another clean decapitation as the woman in white's head fell to the ground. Her body fell limp and dropped to the ground lifelessly. The weapons on her arms were then stabbed by the gold-eyed woman, breaking them.

Before the golden-eyed moved back into her stance, two more of the white clothed meisters fall with their weapons as well as many more soldiers.

She then springs forward the next two meisters in white, easily finishing the last male by splitting his face with a single cut and the last woman with a stab through the chest.

Despite the meisters who died, the remaining elite soldiers still seemed unfazed and continued to fight.

"Damn it James! Let me help!" Oni yelled, finally breaking from the grip of James.

"Oni, no!" James shouted back.

Oni's hands became wrapped in shadows and summoned knives in all of his hands. He threw all of them at once, flying past the soldiers and to the gold-eyed woman.

The woman quickly noticed the attack and deflected them with two quick, yet wide swings.

Behind Oni, two soldiers followed up with him. The soldiers tried to catch her from the sides, but were easily cut down.

That was the opening Oni used to summon a dagger in his hands and stuck from above. For the first time, landed a strike.

The woman was able to dodge right on time to avoid any serious injuries, however the cut was made on her left shoulder.

"You're slowing down woman!" Oni shouted out. With another dark dagger appearing in his other hand, he swung relentlessly at her.

The woman quickly realized openings in his attacks and with a sharp kick, ran it to Oni's lower side. With such power running into his leg, Oni reflexively reached down. After that, her blade aimed right for his head.

Before Oni was cut down, James stepped in with a shield of ice and blocked the blade from coming closer. The blade made contact with the ice and cut through three-fourths of the shield.

As James pushed her back some distance, he bluntly spoke to Oni, "We're not fighting this. We have to back off Oni."

"Why do you keep stopping me from killing her!?" Oni shouted.

"Because your friends and lover don't want you risking your whole life over them! It's not worth it if you die in the end!"

"…" Oni fell silent. After a few seconds, he responded, "Fine. We back off."

Just as he answered, the woman came at them again.

"Now! Back off men!" James ordered the soldiers before the woman's blade made contact again with his ice shield. With the next strike, it broke James' shield and put him in a temporary stun. The woman quickly made use of it and raised her weapon.

Just as she was about to strike James down, a magic circle appeared under the woman.

She quickly looked down and withdrew from James and the circle.

"What…?" Oni questioned in whisper. His eyes immediately went wide and turned around, "Yin?"

Silent as the dead, a woman named Yin stood a distance behind James and Oni. Her eyes looked at the golden-eyed woman, glaring at her with cold eyes.

"You will surrender golden-eyed. You will obey me." Yin spoke coldly.

The golden-eyed smirked at Yin. Brandishing her blade once again and sheathing it, she prepared to fight once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Still have that feeling that I'm doing something wrong. :/_**

**_XOXOXOXO_**

The clouds cleared and the darkness glowed a dim blue. It was soon that daybreak would come.

The long night was about to end.

In the night, Yin's eyes locked with the woman's golden eyes.

James recovered and told Oni, "Come on. Yin's something I don't want to stand around at this moment."

Oni could only nod in agreement as they moved away from the two females. As he distanced himself, he looked back to Yin once. No words came from his mouth. He then turned back and moved away.

"Everybody who's left, retreat! We'll pick up the dead after we can ensure our own safety!" James ordered out loud as the soldiers vanished into the shadows once more.

"Speak woman. What is your name?" Yin asked bluntly, "I did not catch it when you took me away from my home."

The woman did not answer.

But as a silence grew to the point where both would not speak for a small period of time, she finally answered in an unemotional voice, "Sinclair."

"Sinclair… A name I will not forget." Yin speaks coolly. She then raises her hand to the side and without the need for words, a magic circle appears in the air next to her.

The golden-eyed woman named Sinclair took up stance and readied herself for Yin's attack.

Black wind drew around Sinclair, steadily circling her and wrapping around her sword.

"With you in this state, will you be able to stop me? You may be able to defeat many strong opponents, but are you able to do it again?" Yin asked, "Your body is slowly exhausting. The man who could not hit you before was able to. The limits you have are being reached."

Sinclair did not reply to her words. She quietly breathed deep in with her nose and exhaled through her mouth.

"A silent one during battle I see." Yin says. She reaches into the magic circle, causing ripples in the magic as her hand was swallowed inside. When she pulled back out, a black devilish rapier was held in her hands.

When the magic circle vanishes, both launch at each other with great speed.

Sparks fly into the air.

After the first few attacks, Yin retreats from the next powerful strikes.

There, Sinclair used the opening to dodge one of Yin's thrusts and closes in. Her attacks overwhelm the witch as she hesitates, but Sinclair continues on.

Her sword constantly moves, however every single blow was evaded by swift footwork.

The witch escapes from her blows and throws a hand forward. Magic missiles appear from a magic circle in front of her, speeding like bullets to the swordswoman.

Using her own quick footwork, the swordswoman dashes in a zig-zag pattern away from the magic. As the last of the magic missiles come to an end, her heavy breathing started to show.

After the magic circle vanishes, Yin speedily bullets back up close to Sinclair.

Sinclair grips her sword with her hand and strikes back the rain of thrusts coming from the witch. Each one with precision and accuracy. Every thrust aiming for the spots which connected the limbs to each other.

One thrust to the right shoulder.

Then the left.

The left knee.

Then the right.

One aiming for the neck.

Another below the waist.

She repels and eludes the attacks with twists of the body or swings of her sword.

Now exhausted, she uses all of her might to recover her stance.

By the time she did, another magic circle appeared in front of Yin.

Sinclair dashes away in the same pattern as before with the strength she could muster. Yet with her current condition, she manages to avoid the next wave.

As she stops to breathe, Yin summons a third, larger magic circle. The magic circle suddenly appears from under Sinclair.

She tries to move away, but two pale arms grew out from the ground and immobilized her.

The edges of Yin's magic circle rose with red light, holding Sinclair inside a barrier.

At last, the air quiets.

"You lost Sinclair. You will not be able to fight me when I have you trapped." Yin said as she approached her.

The swordswoman sheathes her weapon and slowly goes to the edge of the magic circle. She reached out a hand, touching a harmless, red magical wall.

Yin meets face to face with Sinclair with the red wall between them. "Will you accept surrender?"

Sinclair doesn't avert her eyes from the witch, "Do I need to answer?"

The witch smiles at her words. "Good."

The magic circle begins to roar. A swirl of bright light filled with magical energy covers the inside of the circle.

"Separate." She orders.

With great power, the light pierces into Sinclair's back. She falls instantly to her knees and planted her arms strongly onto the red wall.

The color from her skin immediately turns pale. The light which peered into her back pulls out two curved blades, one with black metal as the other of lustering gray.

She screams in agony as they are dragged out of her.

Yin watches at point blank range the woman's pain. Her expression however remained unchanged as her eyes looked at her. "Finish," She said.

As she said those words, the two blades from Sinclair's back flies out from her back and into the air. The magic circle and red barrier dissipates into nothingness as her whole body drops to the ground. The blades that went into the air afterwards fell back down, stabbing into the ground meters away from the swordswoman.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Seconds after Sinclair fell to the floor unconscious, Oni ran back to Yin along with James.

"Let me finish her off Yin!" Oni shouted.

Yin quickly glanced at him and moved out of the way, but James again stopped Oni once more.

"Have you no shame when it comes to fighting Oni!?" James yelled.

Oni stopped just as a shadow was able to wrap around his hand, "I do not care for what's right or wrong as long as I can kill whoever harms Vianna!"

"What the hell is with your head!?"

"For revenge!"

James turned to Yin and ordered her, "Restrain him!"

Yin quickly acted and threw Oni down to his back, "Stand down."

"Let go of me Yin…!" Oni told her.

"The orders of James goes above yours." She responded.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you to come. Should've expected you to be like this..." James said to himself. He then spoke to Yin, "I'll take the woman. Yin, bring him along. And those weapons that came out from her back… take those and her sword."

"Yes." Yin answered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Death City Hospital_**

"Whew…" Oni sighed as he sat on a bench next to the wall.

Next to him, Yin sat quietly with her eyes closed.

The hallway they were in was just beside the entrance to the hospital. No one was walking in or out of the building, but further into the building was the muffled sounds of people and equipment.

Oni drank from a water bottle in his hand and placed it back to his lap. He looked up to the ceiling and spoke quietly enough for them both to only hear, "Thanks for stopping me earlier Yin."

Yin looked at Oni, however kept quiet.

Without caring if she listened, Oni continued, "I was acting a little crazy out there. Something wrong could've happened to me if you and James didn't."

Oni tilted his head to the side to look at her, "By the way, James wanted to know about the swords. Though I didn't notice it at first, his mind was wandering around those weapons. Fill me in on what they are."

Yin listened to his request and turned to the two swords that were leaning on the wall beside her. She placed them both onto her lap with the blades gleaming under the artificial light of the hallway.

"These weapons I hold are the cages that hold the woman's powers." Yin answered.

"Tell me…" He said lifting his head up, "How are you able to separate powers from her body and turn them into weapons?"

"You can say that it is similar to how sorcerers and sorceresses create demon tools. However, the costs are less demanding and they can only be weapons, never a living, walking being. I must sacrifice something in order to create the weapons. Instead of giving something of my own, I can use another source as the foundation. It does not matter what you use, but it must be something with power. Things such as living things or magical beings are usually the best ones. However, if the sacrifice is not willing or is not weakened, they are only liabilities no matter how powerful they are. But once they follow, as long as it isn't a life, you can use anything they have of value to create a weapon of equal value. The one used as the base of the sacrifice will be in great pain in the process unfortunately." Yin answered.

"It's more complex than I thought it was to be." Oni said, "So can you say that these weapons you are holding now are just re-creations of her powers?"

"I can make them hold similar powers to what she was using yes." Yin replied plainly.

"I see." He said, "Can you tell me by any chance that I can wield them?"

"Yes. It is just like any weapon. The only thing is that the one who wields these blades must know how the power within is activated. A person who doesn't will simply only have a simple weapon that has the only trait of being unbreakable."

Oni felt surprised in her answers, "I can tell that there's a lot more you can speak of. I can believe that there is a reason people want you to be protected."

Just then, Yin went silent again when James came to them from inside the hospital.

"I can see you two are getting acquainted again. I can also tell that you filled Oni in on what I asked. Of course there is a little more than I needed to hear, but I will put the info to good use." James said, "But right now, are you two willing to meet Vianna? She's going to recover, but it'll take a while before she can get back on her own two feet. All we can do now is visit her in her room."

Oni raised himself off of his seat and stretched his body. With an exhale of his breath, he answered, "Yeah."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was a simple white room. A room that was pure white with simple furniture.

At the corner was a young girl lying in bed. A blanket covered her body, her forehead was wrapped with bandages, and her right arm and legs were in casts.

A knock from the front door of the room was heard when a man spoke quietly, "Hey Vianna, I brought your lover."

"Oh… Come in then." Vianna said weakly from her bed.

As James stepped back, Oni walked in with Yin.

Yin stood by the door while Oni slowly walked to Vianna and sat at her bedside.

"Hey Vianna. Are you doing alright?" Oni asked.

"I'm fine… But with you here, I'm starting to feel a little better already." She replied.

Oni gave a short chuckle at her, "Of course. Whatever it is, it shall be."

While they continued to talk, James tapped Yin on the shoulder and gestured her with his head to come out of the room.

Yin followed James out and closed the door to the room. She then looked to James who leaned his back to the wall.

"I'm glad that you are on our side Yin. You were able to stop someone that we couldn't find for months in only a few days of your arrival. You're like a miracle worker we never had." James told her, "But after all of this time…"

James turned his eyes to Yin. His look was not peaceful. His look was menacing and ice-cold. "Although my investigation is done since we have the killer, I still do not have clues that ties it all together."

Yin only looked back into James's eyes, not speaking anything.

"Nothing adds up you see. All of the deaths before we found the woman were all made by a certain weapon, a katana. It is a weapon that the murderer has, but every single sword we found was broken into pieces. I got some contacts to check what the weapons were made of and discovered they were just normal swords. With enough power, they would break. I checked the sword the woman had and found that her sword was unscathed. I even tried to break it with my ice, but I could do nothing, not even a scratch." He explained.

As Yin continued to listen, her eyes began to narrow at him.

"And from the descriptions of the victims before the finding of the woman, each single one was injured specifically at cutting the tendons and barely any that weren't fatal. Every single attack from the woman was strong enough to decapitate a person in half. She did not hold back in any of her attacks. Judging from the fight that you had with her, you mostly aimed at the tendons with your rapier in order to immobilize her for your spell." James watched Yin closely for any movements, but did not see any.

Continuing to observe her, he continued, "Also, when Vianna was found injured and you were captured, Vianna was found inside Oni's home with no signs of being injured by a weapon. The injuries she sustained called by doctors was as if she was hit by a truck. However, no one can be hit by a vehicle when Oni lives in a residential area that can only be accessed by foot. If she wasn't wounded by any weapon nor a vehicle, who could do such a thing? Plus, when you arrived to save us, you came without a single physical sign of being restrained or injured."

Yin's eyes were now filled with murderous intent. Her left hand that was to her side slowly began to rise, but James spoke again.

"I'm not finished witch. Pull out your weapon now and you will never see daylight again." James threatened.

She stopped her hand and placed it back down when hearing those words.

"Good… Right now, the only question remains is that when we were at Oni's house. The door that laid on the floor was diagonally cut into four pieces, pieces that were made by a blade. I asked Vianna if she knew anything, but she blacked out once she turned at the sound of the door breaking. The only thing she remembered that time was gold eyes. Now I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the previous things I spoke about, but it does bring more questions." He said, "Can you tell me if you have anything to say?"

Yin was silent for a minute. When she did, she replied reluctantly, "No…"

James continued to stare at her, "I won't be saying anymore for now. The thing now is that we caught someone who probably was a threat to the organization. Since you helped us take her down, I will pretend that none of what I said happened. But if it comes to the time where the evidence is all there, I will not hesitate to use every resource I have. You are still a prisoner and we will not tolerate treachery. Tell me you understand."

Yin nodded once in acceptance.

As she accepted, James wiped off his expression and smiled. "Let's go back in shall we?" He said as he opened the door.

"I'll be sure to visit you Vianna. I promise that much." Oni said to Vianna.

Oni turned to the door opening and asked James, "Is it time to head out?"

James answered, "Yes. I still have a lot to talk to you about on the way home. And it has a lot to do with the job I gave you now since it ended so quickly."

"Let's go then." Oni said as he stood up from the bed.

When they walked out, Yin stood by the front of the door. Her eyes shifted to the side to see Vianna looking back at her.

Vianna was not showing any threatening signs, but only stared at Yin blankly. It was only for a moment when Vianna then looked away.

It was only then when James called Yin to follow.


End file.
